Blazing Hope
by GM12
Summary: Elizabeth's life was a living First, she found out that she is destined to destroy the Second, she found out the person she liked was her Third, she gets kidnapped by her uncle and separated from her Finally, fourth, the Darkness within her is increasing and soon she feels like she will be engulfed in the Will she be able to overcome it?


_**Hi, there. Some of you have been asking for a sequel and well here it is. It is called Blazing Hope as you have notice. It is from Elizabeth's point of view during the time she was kidnapped. I don't want to say too much there. I don't want to spoil the story. If this story is good, I'll write a sequel for it too. Guys please, when you read this story, tell other people about it too. So, that I can get more reviews and followers. **_

_**I have been super busy between applying to college and normal school. I'm a senior now, yeah. (I want to major in computer engineering.) I will update this story on Sundays at 8:00 PM, the latest, Wednesdays at 9:00 PM. **_

_**I am also currently writing other stories such as The House of Hades, Everlasting Life, Cheating on Me, and The Last Battle. They are all on my Wattpad, Quotev, and Fanfiction accounts. Please read them.**_

_**Also, if anyone is interested, I would like to have a beta reader for The House of Hades, Everlasting Life and the Last Battle. Please tell me. **_

Blazing Hope

Elizabeth's life was a living hell. First, she found out that she is destined to destroy the world. Second, she found out the person she liked was her cousin. Third, she gets kidnapped by her uncle and separated from her sister. Finally, fourth, the Darkness within her is increasing and soon she feels like she will be engulfed in the Darkness. Will she be able to overcome it?

_Prologue_

The birds chirped as the animals ran around playing with each other. The calming winds blew through the silent air enabling everyone to actually hear it. The castle came into view standing tall with its grace and prowess. The castle towers rose high above the crystal walls stretching to the roof. Spikes climbed high into the sky covering the roof top. In the front, a wide crystal staircase led up to a crystal door guarded by two enormous lions. The castle's towers and thick columns instilled fear in everyone who passed by.

Inside the castle maids ran around cleaning and swiping dust off as the guards guarded every entrance.

In a section no one knew, two teenagers held hands talking and flirting. What they didn't know was that someone else was watching them in the shadows.

They laughed at each other. "Do you remember that time when you pranked your brother?" The girl asked.

The boy smiled. "Yeah, he was so mad that his face turned red."

"I had to try not to laugh. He was so embarrassed, it was not even funny." The girl said while laughing.

"Yeah, but Priscilla, you still didn't laugh though because he's your boyfriend. You didn't want to embarrass him even more." The boy exclaimed.

The girl, now called Priscilla, stopped laughing. "You know, Malcom, I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

"I know, Priscilla, but you shouldn't. You are everything to him. If he loses you, he'll go insane." Malcom said.

She sighed. "I know, it's just, I want to be with you. I want everyone to know that I'm with you."

"Yeah, I know, Priscilla, I know." With that, Malcom leaned closer to Priscilla and kissed. While they kissed, the person in the shadow left with tears in his eyes.

_Scene change_

"My sons, do you know why I called you out here?" The King asked while sitting on his throne and looking at his sons bowing.

Malcom answered. "No, father!"

"It has come to my attention that you haven't been talking to each other. Can I ask why?"

Peter replied. "It's confidential."

"Rise," they rose. "I just want to help, ok."

"We know, father, but no offense, it has nothing to do with you."

"I am not asking as a king, but as a father." They still didn't answer him.

The King sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you two will have to fight each other at the arena to release your anger."

The two teenagers looked shocked. They started to protest, but immediately stopped and agreed to fight each other.

_-Line Break-_

Inside the Coliseum or best known as the Flavian Amphitheatre, Malcom and Peter slashed their swords together. The coliseum was built of concrete and stone. It was the largest amphitheatre of the Empire. It is situated east of the palace. The Flavian Amphitheatre was used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles and the Olympics. It is 189 meters (615 ft. /640 Ft) long and 156 meters (510/528 ft.) wide, with a base area of 6 acres. The height of the outer wall is 48 meters. The crowds were seated in a tiered arrangement that reflected the rigidly stratified nature of the Empire. Special VIP seats were presented for the Emperor and his royal people. 50,000 to 80,000 spectators cheered their hearts out as the brothers fought.

They backed off each other. Malcom asked Peter. "Why do you hate me?"

"You truly don't know." He said.

"No!"

"You're either lying to me or completely oblivious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Malcom said while holding his sword tightly.

"Where were you last Tuesday? What were you doing?"

Malcom started thinking. _Last Tuesday, he had been with Priscilla in the garden. No one knew he was there with her unless; he was hiding in the shadows. _His eyes widened.

"Were you there in the garden?" He asked.

Peter nodded. Malcom immediately said. "Peter, I can explain, I can—"

He interrupted Malcom. "Save it. You knew you were hurting me and still did nothing about it. I'm done with you Malcom. After this, I'm leaving and waging war."

"But Peter, don't do this. You don't want to wage war."

His gaze came upon Malcom with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother." With that, Peter ran forward and swung his sword at Malcom's head. His brother screamed while he fell unconscious.

_**There you go! Hope you enjoy it! Please review, comment, vote, favorite, follow, etc. It will be really appreciated. **_


End file.
